


In His Place

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dissolving, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In place of Prussia to be the one that is dissolved Germanys volunteers to take his brothers place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Place

Germany couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t even remember that he had to breathe. When Italy placed his hand on top of Germanys Germany had thrown him off. 

Prussia for his part looked bored. The look on his face showed that he had no care in the world at the moment. The only sign that he was scared was his hands that would be shaking if he wasn’t tightly gripping the side of his pants.

“With the facts that we have obtained we find Prussia to be the source of the German malaise that has afflicted Europe this past decade.” England said a tone of triumph in his voice clear to everyone. “A political culture marked by illiberalism and intolerance, an inclination to revere power over legally grounded rights and an unbroken tradition of militarism, which is Prussia. Do you disagree with the previous statements?”

The only answer Prussia gave them was a sneer.

England nodded as if that was the answer he had been waiting for.

“Because of the Prussian culture it has stifled and marginalized the more liberal cultures of the German south and thus laid the foundation for political extremisms and dictatorship, the Nazism that had engulfed Germany.” England continued. “Your habit of authoritarianism, servility, and obedience had prepared the ground for the collapse of democracy and the advent of Nazi dictatorship. For that the crimes belonging to you, you are the one that is found guilty and the one that will be punished. On a vote going three to two we have decided.”

The next words rang throughout Germanys head and froze his heart.

“The country of Prussia is to be dissolved.”

“No!” Germany screamed jumping from his seat. He ignored and pushed the guards that his sides who were trying to place him back into his seat away. “No!”

“My brother has done nothing to deserve this!” he yelled. “He did nothing of anything that you just said! If anything he was completely against everything the Nazis and Hitler had done!”

“Our decision is done.” England said smirking. 

When the guard grabbed Germanys shoulder Germany threw him off again. “You can’t sentence an innocent man to this!”

“Germany please just sit down.” he could hear Italy plead quietly. He ignored the other man.

“You can’t…” he started to say. The guards took this moment to grab his arms and begin to pull him back to his chair. 

“Dissolve me!” he found himself screaming. “Dissolve me instead! I’m the one to blame.”

“Hell no!” Prussia yelled as he jumped to his feet.

Another pair of guards came to Prussias side in an effort to push the other nation back into his set as well. 

“Fuck no!” Prussia yelled struggling in the guards grasp. “No! I am not letting to you do this West!”

Germany ignored his brother. “It is in me that Hitler rose to power. It is in me that Nazism had grown and spread. It is in me that Hitler was able to do everything he had done. I am the one that saluted him. I am the one who stood by him. I am the one who supported him and therefore the people supported as well. It is all because of me and I am fully ready to take the consequences.” Germany said. “If being dissolved will help me with the sins I bare then so be it. Dissolve me but not my brother!”

England had a look of interest on his face. 

“We’ll vote for this.” he said coolly. “Majority will rule.”

He turned to his right where France, bandaged and leaning back in his chair weakly, was sitting. “What say you France?”

France sneered. “If the child wishes to be dissolved then let it be.”

“Canada?”

Canada hesitated for a moment before he shook his head. “I don’t think it’s the right thing to do.”

“Soviet Union?”

Ice covered Soviet Unions eyes as he gave a smile that matched his eyes. “Dissolved I suppose.”

“America?”

America immediately shook his head. “I didn’t agree with it then and I don’t agree with it now. No nation should be dissolved.”

“I suppose that leaves me for the tie breaker.” England said. He pursed his lips as if he were in thought before he gave a brisk and cold laugh. “What the hell am I thinking for? This bastard nearly killed me with all the bombings he had done on London. Dissolve this brat.”

“No!” Prussia roared. He struggled more in the guards grips. “No!”

“Guards move Germany forward to the seat and place Prussia with the other Axis.” England instructed. The guards moved quickly to obey the orders. 

“No!” Prussia continued to yell. “Wests paid for his sins already! Look at the inside of his right wrist! You’ll see plain as day what that bastard Hitler and done to him! He’s also the one who held the gun that killed Hitler! He committed the ultimate sin for nations! Killing his own boss! He’s paid for his sins!”

“Brother.” Germany whispered softly. “It’s alright. Calm down. I want this.”

“No!” Prussia yelled struggling harder in the grip. “I can’t let my little brother do this! Signing his own death warrant! West!” he turned in the grip to face his brother. “I’m your older brother! I’m the one who’s supposed to protect you! Let me protect you!”

“You always did.” Germany said softly. “Always. And now it’s my turn to protect you.”

He ignored how Italy had started to cry in his seat and the way Austria and Hungary were watching him. He smiled at his brother before he took the seat his brother had previously sat in, in front of the Allies.

“You will be taken to the other room to sign the official documents and relinquish your name.” England said triumphantly. “And from that moment on the name of ‘Germany’ will be known only to the history books.”

Germany nodded. Surprisingly America was the one to stand and come to his side. 

“Come on.” America murmured. “It’ll all be over soon.”

As he was escorted out of the room Germany spared one more glance at his brother. His brother who had always been there for him since the moment he had found the younger nation newly born on the battlefield. His brother who had taught him everything he had known. His brother who held him every time he looked for comfort. 

His brother who meant the world to him. 

Smiling he turned his head and followed America out of the door. 

“I don’t understand why you’re doing this.” America said softly. “I agree with Prussia, you paid for your sins.”

“My sins aren’t the only reason I am doing this.” Germany said. “It is also because I have to save my brother who means everything to me.”

“I would probably do the same for Canada.” America said. “Because it’s the right thing to do as a brother.”

Germany nodded. “Glad you understand.”

“Some hero I am.” America said as they came up to a door. He opened the door and allowed Germany to enter first. “Can’t even save my own friend.”

“You’ve saved me enough.” Germany said. “The others wouldn’t be satisfied unless one of us were destroyed. In the end I have no regrets.”

America placed the papers on the desk and smoothed them out. He pulled a pen from his pocket as well as a set of keys that he used to unlock the handcuffs on Germanys wrists. 

“If you’re going to die.” he said. “No man should die in handcuffs.”

Germany rubbed his now free wrists. “Thank you.”

Germany picked up the pen once before he placed it on the table once more. His hands went to the clasp holding his iron cross and unhooked it. 

Holding it in both hands he held it out to America. “Please give this to my brother.”

America in turn took the iron cross in both hands as well and held it gently. “I will.”

Germany nodded his thanks and picked the pen up once more. He signed it carefully feeling with each letter he signed his body losing feeling and his heart and soul being torn out of his body. 

Once he finished signing his name he sighed heavily, feeling tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, and placed the pen down. 

“With this.” America said softly, the tone of his voice clearly saying that he was stating the next words because they needed to be said and not because he wanted to. “I hereby announce the country of Germany, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, is officially and completely dissolved. You are no more.”

Germany gave a small gasp as the words came out of Americas mouth and he felt his knees give. America barely caught him and placed him on the ground. Germany was holding his chest tightly, the side where his heart was. 

“So this is what happens.” Germany gasped out, his body beginning to become transparent. “When a nation is dissolved. It’s…slightly painful, yet at the same time it’s nothing.”

“Germany.” America murmured. “Ludwig. I’m so sorry.”

Germany managed a smile. “There is nothing, absolutely nothing, that you need to be sorry for. You’ve done everything you can.”

With his final words Germany closed his eyes and soon enough he had disappeared in Americas arms. Not leaving a single trace to him having ever been there.

America brought his hand up and pressed it against his forehead before bringing both hands and pressing the both of them into his eyes. He glanced at the iron cross in his hand before his hand curled around it.

He gave a dirty look at the paper that Germany had signed moments ago. He snatched it up and stalked back to the room where the others were waiting. 

Once he entered he made sure to give both England the most dirty look he was able to as he threw the paper at him. He went past the other Allies to where Prussia was sitting. 

Prussia looked up at America with empty eyes. The mere sight of him brought a sharp sting of pain through Americas heart.

“Germany…wanted me to give you this.” he said quietly, holding up his hand that held the iron cross.

Prussias hands were shaking as he gently took the necklace from Americas hand and held it. He gave a groan and as he pressed his face into his hands and the necklace. 

Later America was the one who was escorting Prussia back to his cell. The other man basically needed to be dragged into the direction; it seemed that ever since the court meeting he had died in the inside and needed help to get anywhere.

When America unlocked and opened the door Prussia wordlessly entered the cell, none of his usual grins or smirks.

“I’m sorry Prussia.” America said quietly before he closed the door and locked it behind him. 

Prussia walked to the wall and sat against it. He held his head against the wall and banged it against the stones lightly a few times. 

“Some older brother I am.” he said quietly. “Can’t even save my own little brother.”

His hands were still handcuffed and they were against his knee, one knee was laying on the ground bent towards him and the other was bent upwards and towards his chest. His hand that held the cross was on top of the knee that was bent towards him and the other hand dangled in the air.

“What the fuck.” Prussia whispered. “What the fuck do I do now?”

His hand opened to reveal the iron cross. The iron cross that he himself had made days after he had found Germany. Whenever he had free time, and truthfully Germany had been so sick and delirious that Prussia had found himself shooed away by servants instead of being by his brothers side that he had a lot of free time, he would work on the necklace creating every little piece of it himself.

And once he had been done with the necklace he had carefully carved the words on the back.

Gott mit uns. God is with us.

And once Germany had finally gotten over the sickness he had given the child the necklace. It was the way to strengthen their bond together and make sure his little brother knew that Prussia would always look after him. 

“West.” Prussia whispered his voice cracking. “Oh god West.”

He brought the necklace to his face as the tears started to fall. “West. My little brother. My little West.”

His cries echoed throughout the empty cell, the cell that simply this morning he had shared with his brother. The both of them talking in an attempt to cheer and calm the other. 

He curled up into himself, crying harder and harder. In all honesty he can’t remember the last time he had cried like this; perhaps it had been when he had discovered his father had died leaving him and Ludwig alone in the world.

“Brother.” Prussia whimpered. “Brother.”


End file.
